1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for disabling the electrical starter motor of an internal combustion engine against unauthorized activation. More particularly the invention relates to an improved combination locking method for the starter motor solenoid coil circuit and associated security device to defeat attempts to enable the electrical starter motor.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past key actuated or combination type lock systems have been used to prevent unauthorized activation of various electrical circuits, such as the ignition circuit and the like in motor vehicle engines to prevent theft. These have included electrically coded keys, mechanically coded keys, magnetically coded keys, electro-optically coded keys, bar coded keys, digital entry keypads and various combinations thereof.
Disadvantages attending the prior art devices are their failure to prevent known methods of defeating the system by bypassing the system by "hot wiring" or "jumping".
The security system of the present invention is suited for use with any of the known code entry structures. Features which distinguish the present invention over the known prior art include: an input structure suitable for use in connection with any of the known key structures; a microprocessor or microcontroller decision making element; a computer program storage means which is configurable by electrical or electronic means; a controllable electrical circuit interruption element; a unique circuit housing element and mounting means; and a means to monitor vehicle hood and door positions,